One Crazy Mixed up Family
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Snake reflects on his life in the gangreen gang and wonders if it is at all worth it. Ace would be very sad if he were to leave. Oneshot unless asked to continue.


**No idea where this story plot appeard in my brain from. I think maybe i got the idea from another fic i read that was about Ace and Snake? I'm not sure right now. This will be a one shot unless someone wants me to continue it. Snake's point of view most of the time.**

* * *

We had to drag ourselves home that day. The girls had caught us 'misbehaving' again and had beat the stuffing out of us. We were all in incredible pain. It was amazing how we could still move. I could barely walk myself. I wanted to ask for some support, so I didn't collapse on the way, but I knew if I asked, the reply would be no. though the moment I thought to ask for help, I was pushed up to him and was forced to drag him along. He had not sustained as much of a beating as I did. He wasn't as bruised or beaten as me, yet he still got privileges of ordering me to drag him home. I was sick of it, I wanted to go home. Not to our hang out, but to my real home.

It had been about a year since I ran away, since the gang took me in, I was the third to join. I now felt like the middle child of the family, always pushed around, the one nobody liked. I got the least respect of anyone, even Grubber who had only been invited to join the group because he just randomly showed up in the dump one day was treated better than me.

We entered our little club house and as soon as I set foot in the crate, he let go of my shoulders and knocked me to the ground. They all began laughing. Laughing at me. I could usually just laugh this off, but for some reason, today I couldn't. I stood up, keeping a strait face. They expected my hissing laugh. I wouldn't give it to them, instead I secluded myself in a corner, curled up, and pretended to sleep. They all seemed surprised by my course of action, but only for a moment and moved on to lounging around like the bums we are.

I don't know how long I stayed curled up in the corner, but I kept a secret eye on the rest of the gang, waiting for a moment when I could sneak away, unnoticed. It was getting late in the evening and my stomach began to growl. My need for food wasn't as great as the others, I could get by with energy drinks and gummy bears most of the time, but they all had greater hungers than I. This would be my opportunity, when the hunger got the better of them, they would leave me behind and I could sneak away, if just for a moment.

"Hey! I'm starved!" he called to his gang. "C'mon let's go eat!"

"But boss! What about Snake?" our smallest member asked. Arturo had been keeping an eye on me most of the time I had been secluded in this corner. He didn't really care for me either, but he just wanted to make sure I didn't die somehow. If I were to die, that would make him and Billy the 'middle children' and they didn't want to be mistreated like I am.

"Eh, he's fine there, just leave him." Our leader said. I knew he would blow me off. He always does, if he's not hitting me, he's ignoring me. Right now he was ignoring me. I didn't care, not right now. I just had to wait for them to leave, I needed to be alone, if just for a moment. I opened my eyes just slightly and watched them as they left. They slammed the door in their departure, obviously not remembering that I was 'asleep' in the corner. I waited a moment before standing up.

I left our club house and wandered the dump for a few minutes thinking about nothing. I put my hand in my pocket, my fingers wrapping around my pocket knife that my uncle had given to me when I turned thirteen. I found an old broken car back away from the club house and opened the door and hid inside. I pulled the knife from my pocket and flicked the blade out. For a moment I sat carving leather squares from the interior of the car.

My mind wandered back to the gang. I hadn't been gone for long, I absently wondered if they had returned yet, and if they had, if they noticed I had gone. If they had noticed, I wonder if they are looking for me. I didn't want them to find me. I pulled off my sweat band and examined my inner wrist. I counted the scars, there were nine of them. Nine times had I done this to myself. I shrugged it off and placed the cold steel of the blade to my wrist again. If I died, would they miss me? That was the question that drifted through my mind every time, right before I drew the blade. I watched as the blood began to spill slowly down my wrist.

This time it didn't seem like enough, I pulled my other sweat band off and examined the scars on this wrist, there were only two on this hand, soon to be three. I pulled the blade swiftly across my flesh and watched the blood flow smoothly down my green skin. Still this didn't feel like enough. I leaned back and put my foot on the steering wheel of the car and untied my shoe laces. I always kept them tied tight, with a good reason. When I removed my sneaker I remembered the broken shard of glass I had hid there a week ago, it had dug deep into my ankle, yet my ankle didn't bleed since the glass somehow blocked the blood flow. I removed the glass and I began to bleed again. I felt dizzy. I was probably going to die. It didn't matter, I wasn't needed here anyway. I put my shoe and sweat bands back on and lay down in the car.

I closed my eyes slowly, then opened them again. My vision was completely blurred. I could have sworn I saw a face hovering over me, though I was probably delusional from loss of blood. I closed my eye again and began to breathe heavily. I could have sworn I heard voices as I lost consciousness. My final thoughts were before I died were I want to live some more. At this point I died.

"Hey Ace! He's over here!" Arturo called to his boss. Ace and the rest of the gang ran over to the car where Snake lay. They looked into the car, seeing the blood stains on the seats and on Snakes clothes.

"Oh shit!" Ace said as he pulled the car door open. "You moron! What did you do?" he leaned in and pulled Snake out of the car.

"Is he dead boss?" Arturo asked with concern.

"Not yet," Ace said. "But he'll die soon if we don't get help."

"But boss, where can we get help?" Billy asked stupidly.

"Where do you think dumb ass? The friggen hospital DUH!" Ace handed Snake to Billy and left the group to find the nearest pay phone. He found one at the edge of the dump and quickly dialed 911. When someone answered, before Ace could get a word out, something knocked him down. He turned quickly to see none other than the Powerpuff girls.

"Powerpuff girls!" he sighed. "You've got to help me!" he begged.

"What do you mean 'help you'?" Blossom asked. "Just what are you up to Ace?"

"It's Snake!" he pleaded.

"What about Snake?" Buttercup snapped.

"He's gonna die if he doesn't get to a hospital soon!" Ace answered honestly.

"Oh yeah?" Bubbles piped.

"Why don't you prove it?" Blossom challenged.

"Fine!" Ace shouted. He motioned for the girls to follow him. He brought them to where Billy was holding the dying boy. It really wasn't something that three little girls should see, especially a little girl like Bubbles. Bubbles shrieked and started crying right away.

"What did you do to him?!" Blossom demanded.

"We didn't do nothing to him!" Arturo replied.

"Then how did this happen?" Buttercup yelled, grabbing Ace by the shirt.

"I dunno! We went to eat and when we came back, we found him like this!" Ace answered frantically.

"C'mon girls, we've got to help Snake." Blossom said, taking Snake from Big Billy. The girls flew away with Snake to go to the nearest hospital. Snake was rushed into the E.R. immediately after he arrived. The girls waited for the rest of the gang to show up, which did not take long.

"We'd stay and see if he pulls through, but we need to get back to work." Blossom said.

"I hope he's okay…" Bubbles sighed.

Buttercup only grunted and the Powerpuff girls flew off. The rest of the gangreen gang sat and waited to hear about Snake's health. Ace mumbled to himself "You'd better pull through kid…"

I woke up in a white room, in a white bed with white curtains pulled around it. I thought for sure when I died I'd be sent to Hell, not Heaven, but here I was surrounded in white. Heaven seemed a lot smaller than I'd imagined. There were no angels, no spirits, no God. Could this really be Heaven?

I heard snoring near me I turned my head towards the source of the noise, there I saw him. Had he died too? What in the world was he doing here with me in Heaven? Unless this wasn't Heaven at all. It couldn't have been Hell, it was too cold for Hell. Had I actually died? I suppose not, since he was here.

"Ace…" I mumbled. My voice was hoarse and scratchy rather than sleek and eerie. I didn't have my normal hissed tone either, I didn't sound like myself. His snoring stopped and he lifted his head.

"You made it." He said with crossed arms. "Gave us quite a scare there buddy."

Buddy? Did he just call me 'Buddy'? I didn't want to say anything. Maybe he was talking to Little Arturo who could have been hiding somewhere nearby.

"What were you doing anyway?" Ace asked. Again I didn't answer, I didn't think he was talking to me. "I guess you can tell me later. Anyway, glad you're okay." He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder before walking out. I must be dreaming, this is not real, he doesn't care about me, no one does. I sighed heavily and lay back down. I really didn't want to think right now. I was too tired, too confused.

When I finally went home, to the clubhouse, not my real home, I just wanted to curl up in my corner again. But before I could even approach my corner, he pulled me aside. I tried to pull away, without words trying to express that I was tired and just wanted to sleep, but he was insistent. He took me to the back where no one could hear us and sat me down. I wasn't used to him lecturing me, it was like being home with my father again.

"Listen Snake, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, but that was a pretty stupid stunt you pulled there." He started. "I should say something like, 'you try that again, I'll pop you one.' Or 'you do that again I'm not gonna save you.' But I'm not gonna say that."

I looked up at him without words, wondering what he _was_ going to say. Probably something ten times worse than that. I sat waiting for the worst, but what he said surprised me.

"Sanford, I know what it's like." He looked me right in the eye. He called me by my real name. I was so shocked I sat there with my mouth agape. "Look, I've gone through the same thing, Sanford." Ace pulled back the sweatbands on his wrists to reveal several scars much like my own.

I couldn't think of anything to say except "Why?"

Ace only shrugged. "I feel lonely, rejected, I haven't seen my family in three years, I don't even know if they're still alive. What about you? Why are you doin' this?"

This was my one chance to get this off my chest, to say how poorly treated I felt. "Because of you." I answered truthfully.

"Because of me?" Ace repeated. I nodded. "I don't understand."

I chocked up slightly and clenched my fists. "The way you push me around all the time and pick on me, and hit me! I'm sick of it!" I yelled.

"Oh, geez." Ace said. "I never realized, I thought I treated all you bums the same."

"You treat me worse than anyone elssse here." I hissed. My normal voice was returning.

"I really don't mean to Sanford." Ace said.

"Sssnake." I corrected.

"Right, sorry." Ace said, he was about to speak again but I had to continue while I was confident.

"You make me feel hated, you make me feel like everyone wantsss me dead, you confussse me!" I said. "Why did you sssave messs?"

"Snake…" he said. "Snake, you all are like brothers to me, especially you. I guess that's why I pick on you so much, its just a normal big brother, little brother relationship eh?"

"That doessn't give you the right to pussh mess to sssuicide." I hissed lowly.

"You're right. It doesn't. But I didn't know! Honest!" he said.

"I hear thatss every time you talk toss the powerpuffsss." I replied.

"I mean it Snake!" he argued.

"I want out." I said simply.

"What?" Ace asked confused.

"I want out of the Gangreen Gang." I said.

"But Snake! You can't!" Ace said. It was too late for you, Ace, you've pushed me too far, I don't want any more of this. It is too painful to stay here anymore. Not because of the beatings from the powerpuffs but because of the thrashings I get from you. I pushed past my former leader and left the club house to try and find my way home.

Ace stood there dumbfounded, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Where's Snake goin'?" Billy asked.

Ace didn't answer and stared after Snake.

"Eh, he'll be back." Arturo said, sitting down at the card table. "he's got to come back, he's our card dealer!"

"Yeah…" Ace said distantly. He now regretted hitting Snake all those times when he had said something he didn't want him to say. He lost one of his brothers, he lost part of his family. He couldn't just stand there and let him leave like that. He was a Gangreen gangster, he was part of THIS family. "c'mon guys, we're gonna go find Snake."

"Yeah, okay." Arturo said. He was more in it for the card games than for the 'family'. Billy went along because he always did what Ace said. Grubber followed as well, but no one really knows why grubber does anything that he does.

"SNAKE!" Ace yelled out leaving the club house.

"Yeah?" I said, seeing him chase after me. I never left. I didn't want to. I knew they cared about me when they saved my life. I just wanted to test them one more time. Ace turned to me, surprised to see me standing there, hunched over like I always am. He grinned his usual grin.

"C'mon, we're gonna play cards, and you're the best dealer." He said. I knew it was his way of apologizing to me. He had to keep whatever dignity he had left in front of the gang. I understood completely. Though when he passed me, I whispered to him. "Apology accepted."

* * *

**uuuuuhm... yeah... Was it good? I hope it was good. Please review and tell me what you think. I've never written a PPG story before. Okay yeah i have when i was ten. but that was a while ago. again, please review.**


End file.
